


Daddy!!

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Peter is as old as you want him to be, Pissing Kink, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Shameless Smut, Starker, Urination, Watersports, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter is desperate to try a few things and Tony is more than willing to indulge him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, anon





	Daddy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Read those tags and if this ain't the fic for you then back it up, baby because this is going to be a wild ride.

"Daddy- I- I need to-" Peter whined towards the open room as he lightly bounced on Tony's dick.

  
"I know, Sweetheart," Tony whispered into his ear, "Go ahead and do it."

  
Peter held onto the sides of the chair and slowly lifted himself off of Tony's piercing cock. He hovered there momentarily allowing the come to slide out of is ass and drip onto his partner's neatly trimmed pubic hair and softening cock. His own dick was rock hard was twitching in front of him, as he strained for release. His hips jutted forward on their own accord as he worked towards his release.

  
The first few dribbles splashed down onto Tony's thighs before the floodgates opened and he was pissing full force. He shifted a little, backing his pert as up towards Tony's chest, forcing his stream to deviate and hit the older man's dick causing it to spring back to life. He gasped when the hissing spray struck his slit and leaned forward just enough to nip at the rounded ass that was being offered to him. 

  
Sighing, Peter arched his back, encouraging the man behind him to spread his cheeks and lick his hole as he continued to piss. He watched with interest as his strong stream began to beat down onto the hardwood floor. It was enough to make him want to come again. "I'm peeing, Daddy," he moaned in pleasure.

  
Tony reached his hands around, brushing his fingertips over the younger man's hips. "Yes you are, Baby. Such a good boy," he said before altering the angle of Peter's body and taking his dick between his thumb and forefinger, aiming it a bit lower causing the sharp splashing faded into a muted pattering. "There you go. Piss in the rug, Baby. Just like that," he whispered as he continued to point the spray downward, reveling at the way he could feel the force of the urine as it passed through his partner's cock. "Let is all out, Baby Boy. Let it all out."

  
The whispered words caused Peter to grow impossibly harder and he had to strain harder to try and keep the piss going full throttle. He couldn't do it and his stream ended abruptly. He keened at the loss, bucking his hips in a fruitless effort to continue emptying his bladder. 

  
"So desperate, aren't you sweetheart. You want to keep being good for Daddy... But look at that beautiful cock of yours, standing at attention. Did you get hard from pissing, Baby? Does Daddy's little spider, like wetting the floor?" Tony whispered before gently smacking the boy's thigh. "Turn around and straddle me the other way so I can see your face when I give you your reward."

  
Peter hurriedly and clumsily whipped himself around so that his hard dick was nearly pressed up against, Tony's half-past one. Another spurt of hot piss burst out of his slit and he began to unwittingly thrust in search of friction. The older man was quick to squeeze his hips so hard that he was forced to stop. "Please, Daddy," he begged, "I need more"

  
"You'll get more, Darling," Tony promised as slid Peter back so that he was just barely balanced on his knees. Then he let out a breath and piss began to shoot from his cock right onto Peter's. "I've been saving all of this for you," he sighed, tipping his head back for only a second before locking eyes with the kid.

  
"You're pissing for me!" Peter shouted followed by a grunt of pleasure as he shot his load across his abdomen. He's already been so worked up that he hadn't even needed to touch himself to finish the job. All it took was a little bit of piss and he'd seen stars. 

  
Tony adjusted his stream so that it would wash away the sticky come before cutting it off completely and guiding them both onto the piss covered rug. Still panting from his second orgasm that evening, Peter happily fell to his knees, jutted his ass out. He was rewarded when he felt Tony's tip enter is already used hole and gasped as the man renewed stream his inner walls. "Daddy!" he cried out in pure bliss. 

  
After some pressure he built, Tony pulled his dick back some to allow the pent up piss to run down his partner's thighs before reentering and pissing some more. He repeated the process until he was finally empty and then began to repeatedly bury himself up to the hilt, not stopping even after he'd come. 

  
"Daddy!" Peter continued to moan as Tony's drilled him. "I'm gonna- Daddy, I feel like I need to pee again!"

  
"That's not, piss, sweetheart," Tony huffed with effort, "Daddy's gonna ram your prostate until you come," he added through gritted teeth, doubling his pace.

  
Peter gasped as he felt his balls draw up as Tony reached between then and squeezed his cock. Then he was shouting, rocking his hips frantically and out of rhythm with Tony's deep thrust. Come bust out of him in roped and was quickly followed by a torrent of piss, spraying directing onto the already saturated rug. "I had to pee! I told you I had to pee," Peter whimpered, relaxing instantly as his bladder finally began to rapidly pump out all of the remaining piss without the hindrance of a swollen hard-on.

  
"That alright, Baby. Go ahead and relieve yourself for me. You must have been bursting to go. You've pissed so much for me tonight," Tony cooed as he leaned back and allowed his dick to slip out of the younger man's hole. He wiped the come off with his hand and then reached between Peter's spread knees to rinse it all off. 

  
"I had to go so badly, Daddy. I haven't been to the bathroom one today. I didn't even pee when I woke up," Peter shakily replied as continued to go while Tony watched him. The piss shifted to a trickle and Peter's back slumped in relief, his bladder finally feeling empty. "I'm done," he announced before lowering himself the rug, completely spent.

  
Tony chuckled and rubbed the young man's back. "Was that everything you hoped it would be?" he asked and then leaned over to pepper kissing across the kid's sweaty shoulders.

  
"Mhmm," Peter tiredly hummed, though he did tip his head to the side to encourage the man to kiss his jaw as well. "It was perfect."

  
"So we're doing this again?" Tony asked with a playful smirk. "Because I am not against doing that again."

  
Peter rolled onto his back and sighed contentedly, "I would love that... Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> No, I ain't claiming this on my actual profile... but I will be watching those comments ...so... you know... if you liked it, let me know. ;)


End file.
